


And Dean Makes Three

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Jimmy Novak, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Jimmy scratched Cas' car while he's out of town. Lucky for Jimmy, he finds Dean's repair shop online .It all seems fine until Dean sees Cas on the street and thinks he is Jimmy. Then all of Dean's twin fantasies come true.





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy walked into the bedroom and watched Castiel pack for a few moments.

“So how long is this conference?”

Castiel turned and smiled at his brother. “It’s a week.”

Jimmy sighed very dramatically. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

Castiel walked up to him and pulled him close. “I do too, but I’m the keynote speaker. I have to go.”

Jimmy kissed him. “Text me? Skype?”

Castiel stood back and laughed. “God, you are so needy, Jimmy. Of course, we’ll do both of those things. Now, let me finish packing.”

As the cab pulled up, Castiel and Jimmy kissed goodbye.

“Take good care of my car, Jimmy.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Fuck, Cas, nothing is going to happen to your precious car!”

Castiel smiled. “Just making sure. Be good, Jimmy, I’ll call you when I get there.”

 

Jimmy had lost track of time. He always did when he was painting. He stood back and looked at the canvas with a sigh. He stretched and his back popped. At the same time, his stomach growled. 

He walked out of the studio and looked at a clock. He hadn’t eaten all day, and now it was after six. He hated how quiet the house was when Cas was gone. He walked to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket. He walked outside, locking the door behind him, and got into his prius. Cas had given him shit over the car, but Jimmy didn’t care. He loved his car.

He glanced at Cas’ precious 1967 Chevy Camaro SS and sighed. Cas loved that car almost as much as he loved Jimmy.

Jimmy had dinner, and then went to a bar. He couldn’t face going home to an empty house. He drank too much, and knew he shouldn’t drive, but he did it anyway. When he was pulling into the driveway, he thought he’d given it plenty of room.

But when he heard the sickening sound of metal rubbing against metal, he almost threw up. He staggered out of his car and looked at Cas’ car. There was an awful scratch down the back fender.

“Fuck! Shit! Fuck! Cas is going to kill me when he sees that.”

Jimmy went in the house and promptly passed out on the couch.

Jimmy woke up with a start. His head was pounding and his mouth tasted foul. He struggled to remember why he was on the couch.

And then it all came rushing back. He’d scratched Cas’ car. Cas was going to kill him.

He got up with a groan, and went for some pain pills and a glass of water. After that he brushed his teeth, just to get the taste out of his mouth. And then he hit his laptop, looking for someone to fix Cas’ car.

He finally allowed himself a sigh of relief when he happened on the website for Winchester Restorations. It said that they specialized in classic cars, worked fast and guaranteed their work. He called.

“Winchester Restorations. This is Dean. How can I help you?”

Jimmy explained the problem. Dean chuckled a little when Jimmy told him that his brother would kill him if he found out.

“Bring her in. I’m pretty sure I can take care of that scratch by tomorrow.”

Jimmy thanked him profusely and showered. He didn’t want to go there smelling like he’d rolled in whiskey. Then he dressed, jumped in Cas’ car and drove to the shop.

He pulled up to the shop, parked the car and got out, looking for Dean. He walked around and then a man walked out of the back. A drop-dead gorgeous man. Jimmy had to remember to breathe.

“Hi! Can I help you?”

Jimmy tried to talk. He stared into green eyes and took a deep breath.

“Uh, yeah, I, um, I called a bit ago? I’m the one who scratched his brother’s car.”

Dean’s face lit up. “Oh yeah! Let’s take a look.”

Jimmy led Dean to the Camaro. Dean whistled when he saw it.

“It’s a beauty. Well, except for that gnarly scratch.” Dean ran his hand along the scratch.

“Yeah, I can fix this good as new. I’ll try to have it for you tomorrow. Come on in the office and fill out a form for me.”

Jimmy got a great view of Dean’s ass when he followed the guy into the office.

Jimmy called a cab and went home. He went to his studio to paint, but he kept getting distracted thinking about Dean Winchester. He wished he could show Cas how gorgeous Dean was, but of course, there was no way to do that without revealing how he’d scratched Cas’ car.

The next afternoon, Jimmy got a call from Dean that the car was ready. He got in a cab and went to the shop. When he got out, Dean came out to meet him.

“I think you’ll like the results.”

Jimmy couldn’t tell anything had ever happened to Cas car.

“Dean, I could kiss you! It looked brand new!”

Dean grinned. “As tempting as that offer is, I’m just glad you’re satisfied.”

Jimmy paid Dean and drove the car home.

 

When Castiel walked in, he dropped his bags in order to catch Jimmy as his brother launched himself on him. Jimmy jumped in his arms and wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist.

“Jimmy, get down off of me!”

Jimmy stuck out his bottom lip in a pout as he slid off Castiel.

“I missed you!”

Castiel put his hands on either side of Jimmy’s face and kissed him. “I missed you too, baby. Now stop pouting. Go strip and get on the bed.”

Jimmy ran to the bedroom. Castiel stood smiling, then picked up his bag and walked slowly to the bedroom. Jimmy was already naked on the bed, his clothes were strewn around the floor.

Castiel sat down his bag and walked to where Jimmy was laying. He took off his tie, and Jimmy held out his wrists.

“Good boy.”

Castiel tied Jimmy’s wrists with the tie, then told him to turn over. Jimmy hurried to comply, and Castiel tied the other end to the headboard. He slapped Jimmy’s ass hard and Jimmy whimpered. Castiel smiled when he saw the butt plug peeking out between Jimmy’s ass cheeks. 

Castiel took his time stripping. He loved making Jimmy wait. Finally he was naked and got on the bed behind Jimmy. He slapped Jimmy’s ass a few more times and Jimmy moaned. Then he got the lube and lubed up his cock. He played with the plug for a few minutes, making Jimmy whine and wiggle. He slapped Jimmy’s ass again and Jimmy stilled.

Castiel got on place behind Jimmy and pulled the plug out. He pushed in and never stopped until he was bottomed out. 

“Daddy, it’s so good… I needed you so much!”

Castiel began to pull back and ran back in, setting a hard pace. He gripped Jimmy by the hips and pulled his ass back against every thrust in.

“Such a good boy. My good boy deserves this.”

“Yes, Daddy, I was good for you.”

When it was over, Castiel untied Jimmy’s wrists and laid down with him. They cuddled until Jimmy fell asleep.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was walking to lunch. A  very handsome man walked up to him smiling.

“Hey! Did your brother ever figure out about his car, or did we fool him?”

Castiel stopped, squinting and tilting his head.   
“Excuse me?”

Dean grinned. “It’s me, Dean Winchester. I fixed your car? You didn’t forget me already, did you?”

Castiel sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I think you mean my brother, Jimmy. I’m Castiel.”

Dean blinked. “Wait… what? You’re… oh my god, you’re identical twins. Fuck, nevermind. Forget I ever said anything.”

Castiel smiled at him. “I’m afraid that ship has sailed. Can I buy you a cup of coffee? Lunch maybe? You can tell me all about what Jimmy did to my car.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, I probably owe you lunch.”

 

They sat opposite one another in the booth. Castiel ordered a club sandwich and coffee, Dean got a cheeseburger.

Dean sighed. “Look, I’m really sorry about this. I had no idea Jimmy had a twin.”

Castiel smiled at him. “I would imagine there was no need to tell you. Now, what happened to my car?”

“It wasn’t anything major. There was just about a six inch scratch on the passenger’s side back fender. I buffed it out. You can’t even see that anything happened.”

Castiel sighed. “I imagine Jimmy hit it pulling into the driveway with that abomination he calls a car.”

“What kind of car does he drive?”

“A prius.”

Dean grimaced. “Ouch. I have to say, your car is sweet. I drive a ‘67 Impala.”

Castiel grinned. “Nice! Two door or Four?”

“Four. She’s my baby.”

“That is exactly how I refer to my Camaro.”

They both chuckled.

Dean took a big bite of his cheeseburger. 

“I hope Jimmy isn’t in too much trouble with you.”

Castiel smiled. “Oh, I have an idea of how to punish him.”

Dean got goosebumps at the tone of Castiel’s voice.

When they were done, and back out on the sidewalk, Castiel said he needed to get back to work.

“But, Dean, can we take you to dinner? Just to thank you for your outstanding work on my car.”

Dean grinned. “I’d like that, Cas. Give me your phone.”

Castiel handed it to Dean. Dean put his number in, then called himself.

“Now I have your number, and you have mine. Text me when, and I’ll be there.”

They parted. Castiel walked back to work, whistling. He was thinking of how to punish Jimmy, and just how good-looking Dean was.

 

Castiel walked in the house after work. He hung his trench coat on the coat rack by the door, and walked to Jimmy’s studio. He stood for a few minutes at the door, watching his brother paint. Jimmy was incredibly talented, and his painting sold for hundreds and sometimes thousands of dollars. But he rarely sold one. The studio was littered with finished paintings.

“I ran into a friend of yours today.”

Jimmy jumped, and turned around. “Fuck! You startled me. You’re lucky I didn’t have my brush on the canvas.”

Castiel chuckled. “So sorry.”

Jimmy put his brush down and walked to Castiel.

“Who did you run into?”

Castiel grinned. “Dean Winchester.”

He watched as Jimmy got pale. 

“Oh. What… what did he want?”

Castiel reached out and ran his thumb over Jimmy’s cheek. “He wanted to know if what he fixed on my car fooled my brother.”

Jimmy groaned quietly. “Cas, I can explain…”

“You know I have to punish you, yes?”

Jimmy nodded sadly. “I know. I lied and I scratched your car.”

Castiel nodded. “Mostly, because you lied.”

Jimmy sighed,. “I knew how mad you’d be.”

“Nevertheless, you have a punishment coming. I haven’t decided what yet.”

Jimmy looked miserable, so Castiel decided to give him the good news.

“I asked Dean out. We’re taking him to dinner.”

That got Jimmy’s attention. He looked up at Castiel with an excited look on his face.

“You did? Did he accept?”

Castiel smiled. “Of course he did. He’s very pretty.”

”He is, isn’t he? And I’m pretty sure he’s either bi or gay.”

Castiel smiled even more. “Excellent. Now, what shall we do for dinner?”

After dinner, Castiel took Jimmy to the couch. “I’ve decided what your punishment will be. First, you are not allowed to touch your dick for forty-eight hours.”

Jimmy looked shocked. “How am I supposed to piss?”

Castiel looked at him with a frown. “I guess you’ll have to sit to pee. Second, I want a blow job, but you aren’t allowed to come for forty-eight hours either.”

Jimmy stuck out his bottom lip.

“Don’t pout, or I’ll make it seventy-two hours.”

Jimmy pulled his lip back in. “Yes Sir.”

Castiel smiled. “That’s better. Now take me out and blow me.”

Castiel leaned back on the couch and spread his legs. Jimmy dropped to his knees between them and undid Castiel’s pants. He fished out Castiel’s dick and put it in his mouth. He knew exactly how to satisfy Castiel, he’d been doing it for years.

He just held Castiel’s dick in his mouth, not doing anything. It hardened. When it was fully erect, he sucked on the head and stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit. Then he hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed it down until he was at the root and Castiel’s dick was in his throat. He held for as long as he could then slid his mouth back up. He swirled his tongue along the shaft. He fondled Castiel’s balls while he sucked him off. Castiel was completely quiet, but finally his breathing became harsh and Jimmy knew he was going to come. He pulled back just a touch, and the warm cum filled his mouth. He swallowed it all. 

Jimmy’s cock was hard in his pants, and ached to be let out, but he knew better. When Castiel made a rule, or gave him a punishment, he knew to follow it. He’d fucked up too many times and the repercussions were harsh.

Castiel put his hand on Jimmy’s head. “Good boy. You did so well for me.” 

Jimmy soaked up the praise as he tucked Castiel back in his pants.

 

They made a date with Dean to have dinner together on Friday. They were going to meet him at an Italian place, after establishing they all liked the cuisine. Jimmy was like a puppy waiting for Friday to arrive, and Castiel smiled at his enthusiasm. He was secretly hoping that Dean would accept their ‘alternative lifestyle.’ He certainly had a nice ass and Castiel would like to see it naked.


	3. Chapter 3

They met Dean at the restaurant. Dean couldn’t help but stare. He had no idea which twin was Cas and which was Jimmy in the beginning. As the evening progressed, he could clearly see that Cas was the one in charge. He was reserved, more quiet than Jimmy. He smoldered.

Jimmy, on the other hand, was verbal, excitable. He was very tactile, touching everything and Cas a lot. He looked at Cas a lot for non-verbal clues about everything. 

Interesting.

Dean had always had fantasies about twins. He was pretty sure that wasn’t that unusual. There was a lot of porn with twins together. He only looked at the male ones. Maybe he had a fetish.

There was something about how Cas and Jimmy interacted. They acted like a couple who had been together for years. Well, they  _ had _ been together for years, all their lives actually.

Dean enjoyed being with them. It was like two sides to the same coin. And man, they were so beautiful! It was like looking into twin suns. 

When dinner was over, they invited him back to their place for drinks. Dean accepted immediately. He was anxious to see where they lived,  _ how _ they lived. 

Their home was larger than Dean imagined. It wasn’t a mansion by any means, but it was really nice. He walked around the living room, looking at the paintings on the wall. They were remarkably good. 

Castiel walked up behind him, the whiskey glass in his hand.

“Jimmy did them. He’s a very accomplished painter.”

Dean turned to Cas and smiled. “He is. These are great.”

Jimmy came back into the room from the bathroom. “You like them?”

Dean smiled at him too. “Very much. I especially like this one.” 

He gestured towards a watercolor of the ocean. The sky was ablaze with color, the sun was setting. There were rocky cliffs in the distance.

Jimmy walked up to the two of them and put an arm around Castiel’s waist. Castiel never blinked.

Dean glanced down at the intimacy of the touch and back up to Cas’ eyes. Cas was smiling. Dean licked his lips.

Jimmy reached out his other hand and put it over Dean’s heart. “Then I want you to have it.”

Dean tried to protest, but Cas just said, “Take it. He has a room filled with paintings to replace it.”

Dean nodded. “Well, thank you. I know just where I’ll put it.”

Jimmy’s eyes fixed on Dean’s. “Where?”

Dean looked into Jimmy’s eyes. “In my bedroom.”

Jimmy smiled, his eyes dark. “Perfect.”

Castiel watched the exchange with a small smile.

They went and sat, Castiel and Jimmy on the couch and Dean in a chair opposite. They drank their whiskeys and chatted about dinner, Jimmy’s painting, life in general.

There was a lull in the conversation. Castiel put his hand on Jimmy’s chin, turned his face towards him and kissed him. It was sensuous, erotic, and Dean watched, transfixed. His cock twitched as he watched their tongues play against each other.

Castiel broke the kiss. He turned to Dean, still holding onto Jimmy’s chin. Jimmy had his eyes closed.

“Would you like to fuck Jimmy?”

Dean nodded. “I’d like that very much.” His heart was racing but his voice was steady.

“Jimmy would like that too.” He turned to look at Jimmy, who had opened his eyes. “Wouldn’t you, Jimmy?”

Jimmy nodded. “I would. A lot.”

Dean got up and walked to the couch. He took Cas’ hand and pulled him up. He kissed him, deep and hard. Jimmy watched, his eyes round and filled with black. Then Dean pulled Jimmy to his feet and kissed him too.

“Perfect.”

Cas smiled and took Dean’s hand. He led him to their bedroom, Jimmy followed behind them. When they got there, he let go of Dean’s hand. “He’s yours to do with as you will.”

Dean turned to Jimmy, whose face was radiant, excited. He pulled Jimmy to him again and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Jimmy’s willing mouth. 

He began to undress Jimmy. Jimmy was completely compliant. Cas leaned against the dresser, watching. When Jimmy was naked, his cock erect and dripping precum, Dean led him to the bed. He turned and began to unbutton his own shirt.

“Joining us, Cas?”

Cas smiled and nodded. He unbuttoned his shirt as Dean stripped.

When Dean was nude, he got on the bed next to Jimmy. Jimmy’s breath was already fast. Dean kissed him again. He felt the bed dip as Cas got behind him. Cas licked over the knob of his spine just below his neck, then kissed it. He sucked a mark there. Dean could feel his body pressed against his back, and Cas’ cock pressed against his thigh.

Dean broke the kiss with Jimmy. His hand found Jimmy’s nipple and he pinched it, hearing Jimmy gasp. He turned his head to kiss Cas. Their tongues met before their lips did.

Dean’s hand ran over Jimmy’s body while he and Cas kissed, tongues playing against each other. He was so hard it began to ache.

Cas broke the kiss and leaned around him to kiss Jimmy while Dean’s hand explored Jimmy’s body. He watched them kiss and it was electric. Cas wrapped his hands around Dean and began to play with his nipples, never breaking the kiss with Jimmy. Jimmy moaned into Cas’ mouth while Dean moved his hands lower.

It was the most erotic thing Dean had ever experienced. Cas broke away from Jimmy and kissed Dean again. He leaned into it, needing more but also needing to feel Jimmy’s body under his hands.

Jimmy spread his legs wide and Dean settled between them. Cas was beside them, first kissing Jimmy and then Dean. Dean fondled Jimmy’s balls and ran a finger under them. Cas broke away from them both and got lube. He sat it on the bed beside Dean.

Dean grabbed the lube and lubed up his hand. Cas told Jimmy to lift his legs, and Jimmy pulled them up high. 

Dean lubed up fingers and pushed one into Jimmy. It went in easily, and Jimmy moaned louder. Cas began to kiss down Jimmy’s body, nipping and sucking at his nipples and then using his mouth on Jimmy’s chest.

Dean added a finger, and still it went in with no resistance. He was anxious, wild even, to get inside Jimmy.

He grabbed his cock and lubed it. Then he lined up and pushed in. Jimmy was tight, in spite of how easily he had taken Dean’s fingers. Dean felt Jimmy’s heat and pushed in all the way.

Cas took Jimmy’s cock into his mouth, just holding it without moving.

Jimmy groaned and bucked up against Dean’s cock.

It was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~

Cas sucked up and down on Jimmy’s cock then pulled off. Jimmy whimpered and Cas told him to hush. He did.

Dean pulled back and pushed back in again, loving how good Jimmy felt around his cock. Cas grabbed the lube. 

“Dean, I’m going to fuck you now.” It wasn’t phrased as a question and Dean didn’t take it as such, He just nodded. He pulled Jimmy’s legs up onto his shoulders and leaned forward, giving Cas access.

Cas lubed up his cock and got behind Dean. He thrust in. There was some pain, but Dean just waited it out and then it became a burn. Cas was bigger than Jimmy, even bigger than Dean. It felt amazing.

Dean continued to pull back and push into Jimmy, and Cas thrust in all the way. Dean groaned. 

Cas let him do the work. When Dean thrust into Jimmy, it pulled Cas’ cock out. When he pulled back, it thrust Dean onto Cas’ cock. The feeling of having a dick in him while his dick was inside someone else was amazing. Dean had never experienced that before but he loved it, and hoped it happened a lot more in the future.

Jimmy had his fingers dug into Dean’s upper arms and was making little sounds that made Dean smile.

Dean didn’t know what to concentrate on. It was a little maddening, but then he focused on fucking Jimmy. It was difficult, with Cas’ big cock pulling on his rim with every thrust. Then Cas shifted a little and he was running over Dean’s prostate. Dean was moaning. It sounded like an erotic symphony, his voice mingled with Jimmy’s.

Jimmy came first. He clenched down on Dean’s cock and shot cum all over both of them. He yelled, his face contorting into a vision of ecstacy.

Dean couldn’t pull out as long as Cas was pounding him, so he just held and concentrated on feeling Cas. Cas had a death grip on his hips, and pulled Dean back into every thrust he made. Dean’s vision was whiting out, and he came so hard all he could see was colors swirling.

Cas kept up his rhythm. The man had staying power, Dean had to give him that.

It was at least five more minutes, probably more, before Cas’ thrusts became harder, more erratic. Dean’s cock had long since softened to the point of slipping out of Jimmy. Jimmy lay beneath him, placid but with his eyes glued to Dean’s face. Dean’s cock was trying to get hard again.

Then Cas yelled, “Fuck!” and pulled out, coming in warm splats all over Dean’s lower back and ass. He thrust up between Dean’s ass cheeks a couple of times, the fell on the bed beside Jimmy. Jimmy turned his head and kissed him.

Dean sat back while Cas wiped off his back, then laid down on the other side of Jimmy. Jimmy turned his head and kissed Dean as well.

Dean and Cas cuddled against Jimmy, who sighed in contentment. 

“Guys? I hope this isn’t a one-time thing. I really liked that. I really like you.”

Cas raised his head to look at Dean. “We really like you too. And it’s not that common that we meet a man who isn’t… confused by our relationship. We want you to be a part of it.”

Dean was amazed. They hardly knew him. They must have picked up some vibe from him, but he really didn’t care. The two of them were every wet dream he’d ever had.

Still… “This is crazy.” Dean shook his head. “We hardly know one another. What… what made you pick me? How did you know I’d be down for this?”

Cas propped his head up in his hand, elbow on the bed.

“It was the way you looked at me when you figured out that I was Jimmy’s twin.”

Dean thought about it. He remembered being pretty damn turned on by the idea.

“Yeah, okay, I can see that. But I get the impression that you don’t usually have men in your bed. You are way to into each other. So why me?”

Jimmy spoke up. “Dean, have you seen yourself? You’re gorgeous, man. I popped an erection the first time I met you.”

Dean looked at him. He thought back. Jimmy did seem a little… animated? Dean chuckled.

Cas looked at him. “You will spend the night.” Again, not a question.

Dean grinned. “Yes Sir!”

Cas smiled at him. “Good boy.”

Dean felt a thrill run through him. Cas was dominant as fuck and Dean loved it.

They each took a turn in the bathroom, cleaning up. Dean walked out nude and got in bed with a naked Jimmy. When Cas came out, he was naked too. He switched off the overhead light, and got into bed next to Jimmy. He kissed Jimmy, then stretched over him to kiss Dean. He turned off the bedside light and the room was dark.

Dean turned on his side and Jimmy spooned against his back. He could feel Cas spoon against Jimmy. He was asleep within minutes.

He woke up to Jimmy’s mouth on his cock. He opened his eyes and looked down. Jimmy looked like he was in heaven, and he glanced up at Dean. His eyes sparkled and he smiled a little around Dean’s dick.

Dean moaned and put his hand on Jimmy’s head, fisting some of his hair. He pulled a little and Jimmy moaned around his cock. Dean turned his head to see Cas looking at him. Cas winked.

Jimmy kept up his assault on Dean’s cock until Dean was groaning and coming in Jimmy’s mouth. Jimmy swallowed every drop, then let Dean’s cock drop and he wiped his mouth with his hand.

Dean had to catch his breath before he could speak. 

“Nice way to wake up.”

Cas smiled. “Isn’t though? Jimmy is trained to give me oral every morning. And now he’ll do you too. Jimmy just loves giving head, don’t you Jimmy?”

Jimmy smiled and nodded.

“Do I need to…” Dean gestured towards Jimmy’s crotch.

“No, he’s fine. Aren’t you Jimmy?” 

Again, Jimmy nodded. Cas ran a hand over Jimmy’s cheek. “Such a good boy.” 

Jimmy closed his eyes and leaned into Cas’ palm.

Cas stretched, looking like a feral cat as he did. “Well, I think a shower and breakfast is in order. Come on, you two.”   
Dean got up and followed them to the bathroom, wondering what was going to happen. When he saw the shower, he got it. It was massive, all glass from floor to ceiling. It had a tile ledge big enough to sit on. Cas grabbed three fluffy towels and put them on the counter, then opened the door and turned on the water. He held his hand under it, and when it was hot enough, he walked inside. Jimmy followed him, and Dean went in after Jimmy. The water pressure was amazing. Jimmy grabbed the shower gel and poured some in his hand. He began to wash Dean. Dean looked down and Jimmy’s cock was hard as granite and weeping precum but he didn’t seem to pay it any mind. ‘

Jimmy washed Dean and then tended to Cas. When he was done, he washed himself. There didn’t seem to be any end to the hot water. They got out and Dean grabbed one of the towels and dried himself off. Jimmy dried Cas and then himself. 

Jimmy was, bar none, the most submissive person Dean had ever seen. He wondered if he was that naturally, or been trained by Cas. He added that to the list of questions he already had. ~~~~  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Cas fixed breakfast. Dean sat with Jimmy at the table, talking about art. When breakfast was ready, Dean ate everything.

“This is delicious, Cas. Thanks.”

Castiel smiled. “Well, you need your strength. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all.”

Dean grinned. “Gonna need my strength, huh?”

Jimmy laughed. “If you can stay today, you will.”

Dean looked between Cas and Jimmy. “Uh, yeah, I can stay.”

Jimmy squealed. Cas looked at him with a frown and Jimmy clapped his hand over his mouth.

Jimmy cleared the table, rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Dean sat with Cas at the table.

“So, Cas, I gotta ask. Have you and Jimmy… always been this close?”

Cas smiled. “Yes, Dean, we have. When we got to our early teens, our parents tried to get us in separate bedrooms, but Jimmy would sneak in every night. Eventually, they gave up. We started having sex when we were around thirteen.”

Dean smiled at him. “And were you always dominant?”

Cas chuckled. “Yes, I have always wanted things done my way. And that includes my brother. He was always extremely submissive. And quite exuberant. He needs a firm hand. I enjoy being his firm hand.”

“Fuck. That’s so hot.” Dean needed to see it.

“Cas, can I see the two of you… you know, together?”

Cas looked at him and his eyes grew dark. “Of course you can, Dean.” He turned to the kitchen. “Jimmy! Strip and get on the bed. “

Jimmy came out of the kitchen smiling brightly. “Yes Sir! “

Dean was aroused by the entire scene. He sat with Cas, who made no move to get up. They sat for at least five minutes. Dean raised one eyebrow and Cas smiled at him. 

“It's good for Jimmy to make him wait a little. “

Dean smiled and nodded. 

Another five minutes passed before Cas stood up. “Okay, we can go now. “

Dean followed him to the bedroom. Jimmy was naked, legs spread wide. His cock was hard. Cas told Dean to strip and lay on the bed next to Jimmy. Cas stripped. 

Dean laid on the bed next to Jimmy. Jimmy turned his head and kissed him. Then Cas laid down and Jimmy pulled away. 

Cas grabbed Jimmy's face and kissed him hard. Dean watched their tongues play against each other and his cock dripped precum. Cas ran his hands over Jimmy's body. 

Cas moved down and got on his knees between Jimmy's legs. Cas slapped Jimmy's cock hard. Jimmy jumped but moaned. To Dean, it seemed like Jimmy loved it. 

Cas slapped Jimmy's cock twice more and Jimmy moaned louder.

Cas pushed Jimmy's legs up and got the lube. He lubed up his cock, leaned over Jimmy and pushed in hard. Jimmy grabbed Cas’ arms and groaned. Cas fucked him hard and fast, and Jimmy was moaning and saying how good it was. Dean began to run his hand over his cock. 

Cas looked at him. “Stop that. You're going to get a turn.” Dean stopped. 

Just the tone of Cas’ voice was so erotic Dean thought given the right circumstances he could come just from hearing it. 

Cas fucked Jimmy until he came, grunting and thrusting through it. Then he pulled out and used two fingers to scoop some of the cum leaking out of Jimmy and shoved it back inside. He looked at Dean. 

“Your turn.”

Dean looked at Jimmy, who looked completely blissed out. Cas moved to the side. 

Cas told Jimmy to get on his hands and knees. Dean pushed into Jimmy, who was open and wet with cum. Dean grabbed Jimmy's hips and bottomed out. Jimmy moaned.

“Oh god it's so good! Fuck me hard!”

Dean did. He fucked Jimmy like a madman. Jimmy pushed back against him and just kept saying how good it was.

“Please Sir, may I come?”

Dean glanced at Cas.”Yes you may.” He said it so casually, he might have been talking about a grocery list. 

Jimmy groaned and came. He clenched and unclenched around Dean's cock, and Dean came. He thrust through it and then pulled out.

Dean laid on the bed next to Jimmy and Cas laid down next to Dean. 

Jimmy fell asleep, which was not surprising. Cas pulled Dean close and Dean drifted off with a smile on his face. 

When he woke up Cas wasn't in bed and Jimmy was wrapped around him. He smiled down at him, running his hand through Jimmy's hair and kissing him on the head. Jimmy made a ‘Mmm’ sound that made Dean chuckle. 

Dean attempted to untangle from Jimmy, who held on tighter and said “No! Stay.”

Dean kissed his cheek. “Jimmy I gotta piss, so I need to get up.” Jimmy sighed and stuck out his bottom lip. 

Dean smiled at him. “Don't pout.”

Jimmy pulled his lip back in.  “Yes Sir.”

Dean felt a thrill. He liked the sound of that. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He pissed and splashed water on his face, then walked back to the bedroom. 

“I'm gonna go find your brother. “

Jimmy turned and looked at Dean. “Try his office. He's probably working.”

“On Saturday?”

Jimmy sighed. “He works every day of the week.”

Dean grinned. “I'll have to work on that.” As he walked out of the room, Jimmy yelled after him, “Good luck!”

Dean went in search of Cas. 


	6. Chapter 6

Cas woke up after an hour. He carefully slid his arm from around Dean and stood up. He smiled down at Dean and Jimmy sleeping peacefully. He walked to the bathroom, took a quick shower and dressed. He went to his office and opened his laptop. 

He was engrossed in work when Dean came in. He turned and smiled at Dean. 

“What are you doing, Cas? Nobody works on Saturday. “

Cas closed the laptop, stood up and walked to Dean. He pulled him close and kissed him. 

“I do.”

“So Jimmy said. He says you work everyday. Never need some down time? “

Cas smiled. “That's what I have you and Jimmy for.”

Dean chuckled. “So that's what I'm doing here? Down time from your job? “

Cas grinned. “Oh you are so much more than that.”

Dean kissed him lightly. “Prove it.”

Cas put one hand on the back of Dean's neck and his other hand grabbed Dean's crotch. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth. Cas pushed Dean back toward the couch, never breaking the kiss or relinquishing his hold on Dean's cock through the sweats. Dean backed up until his legs hit the couch and Cas pushed him down. 

Cas pulled the sweats off as Dean pulled his T-shirt off over his head. Cas stood over him and stripped. Then he straddled Dean's hips and kissed him again. 

Dean was hard just from Cas manhandling him. To his surprise Cas moved down and let a tendril of saliva fall on his dick. Then Cas settled himself over it and sank down. 

Dean groaned. Cas was tight, really tight and hot inside. Cas never paused until he was sitting fully on Dean. He looked down at Dean and smiled. 

He raised up and slid back down, setting his hands on Dean's abdomen for support. Dean grabbed his hips and thrust up. 

It was incredible. Dean never dreamed Cas would bottom, yet here he was impaled on Dean's cock. And from the look on his face he was really enjoying it. 

Dean moaned out, “Fuck! Cas… you feel so good! You're so fucking  _ tight! _

Then Dean heard Jimmy come in.

“Oh, Cas is getting fucked! “  He walked over and sat on the floor with a big smile on his face. Dean glanced at him, but he needed to see Cas’ face. He looked up at him and the look of absolute bliss on his face. He wondered if Cas ever let Jimmy fuck him. 

Dean was getting close. He held Cas still and thrust up into him hard. Then Cas squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth opened into an O and he came all over Dean. The sight threw Dean over the edge and he came, filling Cas.

Cas sat on his dick until it was soft, catching his breath. Then he got off Dean, leaving a trail of cum behind. He kissed Jimmy on his way out of the room. 

Dean laid there catching his breath. He looked at Jimmy who was still smiling. 

“I love to see Cas get fucked. He only lets me once in a great while.”

Dean smiled. “Has he ever let anyone else fuck him? “

Jimmy shook his head. “You were the first.”

Dean didn't know how to process that. 

 

They had a late lunch and Dean started to think that maybe he should go home. He kinda didn't want to leave but still… he'd been here since yesterday. He'd come three times today and he wasn't sure he'd be able to perform until late.  And that was why he was here, right? 

Jimmy asked if he wanted to see his studio. He thought for a second. “Sure. I'd like that.”

Jimmy walked him to the studio and he was impressed. There were paintings everywhere. He walked around, looking at everything. There were paintings stacked up on the floor leaning against one another. Dean leafed through them. 

“These are amazing, Jimmy. You have real talent.”

Jimmy beamed at him. “Thank you Dean! That means a lot to me.”

Dean was struck again by just how sweet Jimmy was. Jimmy was standing there with those big, puppy dog eyes, looking at him like he hung the moon. Dean walked to him and pulled him into a tight hug.”Kiddo I'm just speaking the truth.”

Jimmy clung to him. Dean's heart gave a twitch. How the hell did he fall in love with these two men so fast? It was stupid, but he really felt like he loved them both. 

He released Jimmy. “Will you paint something for me?”

Jimmy's eyes sparkled. “I will! I'd love to.”

Dean put his forehead against Jimmy's, then stood back and they went to find Cas. 

 

Cas sat in his office, thinking. He'd never been as attracted to anyone but Jimmy as he was to Dean. When he'd first invited Dean to join them for dinner, it had just been a mild flirtation, thinking they could have some fun with him and then move on. But the more they'd spent with Dean, the more attracted he'd become. And Jimmy? Jimmy adored Dean, it was obvious to Cas. How did Dean feel about them? Was he interested in making this more than the occasional roll in the hay? 

Just then, Jimmy and Dean came in the room. Jimmy was positively glowing. Cas smiled at them. 

“Dean wants me to paint something for him!”

Cas winked at Dean. “That's wonderful Jimmy.”

“I'm going to get started right now.”

Jimmy left. Dean smiled. “He's very enthusiastic.”

Cas chuckled. “He is. He really likes you, Dean.”

Dean's smile faded. “I really like him too.”

They stared at each other for a moment.  “ _ I  _ really like you Dean.”

“I really like you too Cas.”

Cas stood up. “Let's talk, shall we? “

Dean followed Cas to the living room and they sat on the couch. Dean thought for a second about what they'd done on this very couch. 

Cas cleared his throat. “Since we all  _ really  _ like each other,” he chuckled, “I want to know something.”

“What? What do you want to know? “

“If you're interested in being in a relationship with us, long term.”

Dean didn't need to think. “Yeah. Yes. I'd like that.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cas smiled. “We've always been, for lack of a better word, poly. We'd invite men to our bed, mainly so they could fuck Jimmy and I could fuck them. And when the morning came we'd show them the door. With you, it's  _ different.  _ Better.”

Dean looked at him. “I figured. Jimmy told me I was the only guy you let fuck you besides him.”

Cas grinned. “Did he now? He's not wrong. I wanted you, Dean. Wanted you to fuck me.”

Dean perked an eyebrow. “Let me ask you something. You and Jimmy… It's a Dom/sub thing, right? “

Cas nodded. 

“So where do I fit in? “

“Where do you want to fit in? “

Dean snorted. “That's up for debate.”

Cas nodded. “Well we can take it one step at a time. See what interests you. Where your strengths lie.”

Dean nodded. “I was thinking that maybe I should go home.”

Cas looked concerned. “Why? Is there something you need to attend to? “

Dean shook his head. “Not really. I just don't want to wear out my welcome.”

Cas laughed. “Wear out your welcome? Come on Dean. I've already toyed with the idea of asking you to move in. You simply can't ‘ _ wear out your welcome’  _ here.” He used finger quotes. 

Dean was taken aback. “Cas, we haven't even known each other for a week. I just met Jimmy like two weeks ago!”

Cas smiled at him. “Dean, are you telling me you don't feel the same way about us as we feel about you?”

Dean frowned. “How do you feel about me?”

Cas reached out and touched Dean's cheek. “Dean, I'm loath to use the word soul mate, but it feels remarkably like that. I already told you I feel almost as close to you as I do Jimmy. You've become very important to me and especially to Jimmy. It may be quick, but what we feel is not up for debate.”

Dean sighed and leaned into Cas’ touch. “Okay, I admit it. I almost think I love you both. That I'm in love with you. It's crazy but there it is.”

Cas stood up and pulled Dean close. “I loved having you inside me. That in itself is remarkable.”

Dean pressed even closer. “I loved being inside you. And I loved feeling you inside me.”

They kissed. 

“Good, then it's settled. You'll stay tonight. I guess I'll let you go home tomorrow.”

Dean laughed at that. “Thank you Sir.”

Cas’ eyes got dark. “I like how that sounds.”

“Control freak.”

Cas spoke in a low voice that gave Dean goosebumps. “You have no idea.”

 

They went to Jimmy's studio. Jimmy was still painting, the back of the canvas was the only thing visible. 

“Don't look! I'm just getting started.”

Dean smiled. “Okay I won't look, even though my curiosity is killing me.”

Cas chuckled. “We promise. Jimmy, I'm thinking about a scene later.”

Jimmy looked around the canvas at them. “Will Dean be there?”

Dean nodded. “Yep. Wouldn't miss it for the world.”

Jimmy looked excited. “Will you help Cas?”

Cas spoke up. “We'll see, Jimmy.”

“Okay but I hope he will.”

Jimmy went back to his painting and Dean and Cas walked back to the living room, just in time to hear Dean's phone ring. Dean walked to the coffee table and picked it up, looking at the display. He answered it.

“Hi Sam.” Cas left to go to the kitchen, giving Dean his privacy. 

“Where are you Dean? I went by your place last night and again this morning. You were out all night.”

Dean chuckled. “Hey, I'm an adult. I don't need to account for my time to my nosy little brother.”

“Haha Dean. Just wanted to know you were okay. I mean, this isn't your usual behavior.”

“Well better get used to it, Sammy. I'm gonna be gone a lot more in the future.”

“Dean! You met someone? What's their name? Where did you meet him?”

Dean grinned. “Slow your roll, bro. Their names are Castiel and Jimmy. They're twins.”

There was silence on the other end. Then… 

“Twins? You're involved with twins? Uh, I've got a lot of questions.”

“None of which I'm going to answer, at least not right now. Gotta go Sam.”

He hung up to the sound of Sam still talking. He put the phone down and walked to the kitchen. 

Cas was standing at the kitchen island chopping something. Dean walked up behind him, slid his arms around Cas’ waist and kissed the back of his neck. 

“What ya doing there?”

Cas leaned his head back against Dean. “Starting dinner. Grab a knife and help.”

Dean found himself side by side with Cas at the island, cutting up potatoes into wedges. He enjoyed the simplicity of it, his hip against Cas’ as they worked. 

When the chicken was in the oven and Cas had the wedges seasoned and in as well, they walked to the living room and sat down. Jimmy hadn't emerged from his studio yet. 

“So,” Cas looked at him, “I usually start with a spanking. Jimmy is kind of a pain slut. Not too much, mind you, but he gets off on some. Then I follow with the crop. It will be your choice as to whether we edge him or do some forced orgasms. Then you'll fuck him while he sucks me off.”

It was all said so matter of factly, Dean had to struggle to follow what Cas was saying to him. 

“Okay tell me that again. I'm pretty sure I didn't get it all.”

Cas patiently repeated what he'd said. Dean nodded to show he was following this time. 

“So you think you can do all that?”

Dean thought for a second. “I'm not sure, but I'd like to try. If I can't, if I'm not doing something correctly you'll take over, right?”

Cas put his hand on Dean's thigh. “Of course I will, but you'll do fine.”

Cas called Jimmy to dinner. Jimmy came out wiping his hands on a paint covered rag. 

Dinner was delicious. 

When dinner was done and the dishes were dealt with, Cas told Jimmy to go strip and get on the bed on his hands and knees. Jimmy smiled brightly. 

“Yes Sir!”

After he'd left the room, Cas turned to Dean. 

“Ready?”

Dean hoped he was. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Cas walked to the bedroom and Jimmy was on his hands and knees just as he had been told. Cas ran his hand over Jimmy's hair and told him he was a good boy. 

Dean and Cas stripped. Cas got on the bed with his legs spread around Jimmy's head. Dean stood behind Jimmy, looking at his ass. 

Dean slapped Jimmy's ass and Jimmy moaned. Cas smiled. “Harder Dean.” Dean slapped harder. He looked at the red imprint his hand made on Jimmy's skin and his cock began to fill. 

“Take Cas’ cock in your mouth but don't suck. Just hold it.”

Jimmy leaned forward and took Cas’ cock in his mouth. Cas wasn't hard yet, but Dean knew he would be soon. 

He continued to slap Jimmy's ass until it was bright red. Jimmy moaned around Cas’ cock. 

Dean grabbed the crop that was laying on the bed. He flexed it in his hand a few times to get the feel of it, then brought it down on Jimmy's already heated ass. Jimmy jerked. 

“Suck Cas off. Slow.”

Jimmy began to work his mouth up and down Cas. Cas smiled down at his brother. 

Dean used the crop on Jimmy until his ass looked like it would bruise. Then he got on the bed behind Jimmy. He reached between Jimmy's legs and grabbed his cock,  pulling it back. He began to squeeze and run his hand up and down. 

“Don't come Jimmy. You don't have permission to until I tell you that you can.”

Jimmy groaned around Cas’ cock. 

Dean kept playing with Jimmy's cock until he saw Jimmy's balls tighten then he let go. 

Jimmy was struggling. 

“Stop sucking.” Jimmy's mouth stopped and he just held Cas’ cock in his mouth. Dean began to pull and rub Jimmy's cock again.

Dean brought Jimmy right to the edge five more times. Jimmy was crying silent tears. Dean had him alternate between sucking Cas’ cock and just holding it in his mouth. Cas sat with his back against the headboard, looking perfectly calm. The only hint at his excitement being his breathing. 

Finally Dean was too aroused to continue. He released Jimmy's cock, lined up and shoved inside. Jimmy gasped. 

“Make your brother come.”

Jimmy went to work on Cas while Dean fucked him as hard as he could. He saw when Cas came. The sight was as erotic as hell. He looked down at his cock disappearing inside Jimmy. It was almost as if Jimmy sucked it in.

Jimmy dropped Cas’ cock, still crying. 

“Can I come?”

Dean told him to wait until he did, and Jimmy nodded with a sob. 

Dean was close. He held onto Jimmy's hips and increased his speed. He felt his balls tighten and he came.

He thrust through it, and Jimmy came, screaming. 

He pulled out and fell on the bed next to Jimmy. Cas scooted to Jimmy's other side. They all laid together, sweaty and breathless.

Cas  kissed Jimmy. Dean wrapped Jimmy in his arms and kissed him too. Cas ran a hand through Jimmy's hair and told him how good he was. Cas gave him a glass of water that sat on the bedside table. Dean and Cas continued to praise him and touch him until he was smiling and happy. 

Jimmy got up and picked up the towel he'd put under him to catch his cum and took it to the bathroom. He came back with two wet cloths and cleaned up Dean and Cas. 

Then they curled up together and went to sleep. 

He woke up first on Sunday morning. He laid there looking from Cas to Jimmy and thinking about how much he hated to go home. 

He became aware that Cas was looking at him. 

“Morning sunshine.”

Cas smiled at him. “Good morning to you.”

They kissed, playing tongue tag and broke apart, laughing. 

“I've got to go home.”

Cas sighed. “I know. I don't like it but I understand.”

Dean sighed. “I don't either.”

They got up, leaving a peacefully sleeping Jimmy. They took turns in the bathroom and went to make coffee. When they each had a cup, they sat at the table. 

“I decided to ask you to move in.”

Dean sighed again. “And I'm seriously thinking about it. It's nuts though.”

Cas smiled. “It may be nuts but we all want it. I want it. I'm pretty sure you know how Jimmy feels about you.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah I know.”

Jimmy wandered in, looking sleepy. His hair stuck up in all directions and he rubbed his eyes. He smiled at the two of them. 

Dean left after breakfast. Jimmy pouted a little. 

“I wish you didn't have to go.”

Dean hugged him. “I kinda wish I didn't either but I've got a business to run.”

Dean kissed them both goodbye and drove home. He already missed them. When he got home  he sorted through the mail and stood leaning against the kitchen counter, thinking. 

He never expected his twin kink to lead to this. He was amazed that he'd gotten so close to the twins so quickly. 

They were mirror images of one another. Cas had a small mole above his right nipple and Jimmy had a birthmark on his hip, but you'd have to see them naked to know. Dressed identically, Dean wasn't sure he could tell them apart. 

Of course, their personalities were completely different. Cas was stoic, he didn't make a sound during sex. And he loved being in control. Jimmy was sweet, verbal and the most submissive man Dean had ever seen.

In his gut, he knew he was in love with them. 

 

Cas sat at his desk, thinking about Dean. He knew that Jimmy was in love with Dean. The question was, did he love Dean as well? He smiled, thinking about how much he liked Dean being around. He thought about how sexy Dean was… And the fact that Cas had wanted Dean to fuck him. 

He sighed. He was fairly sure he was in love. Now all he had to figure out was how to convince Dean to move in with them. 

He called Jimmy in the office. 

“Jimmy? We want Dean to move in, yes?”

Jimmy smiled and nodded. 

“So, let's come up with a plan.”

 

Dean grinned when he saw who was calling. 

“Dean? Can we have dinner together on Wednesday?”

“Hell yeah. Where and what time?”

Cas gave him the particulars and hung up. 

“Okay! He's going to meet us. Are you ready Jimmy?”

Jimmy nodded with a grin. “Of course I am! We'll convince him.”

Cas smiled at him. 

 

Dean was in bed. It seemed cold and lonely for the first time. He tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. All he could think about was Cas and Jimmy. He remembered Cas saying that he was kicking around the idea of asking him to move in with them. He thought about what a fit Sam would have. He just didn't know what to do. 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean hadn't slept worth a shit in three days. He was grumpy and his employees were giving him a wide berth.

He wished the day would end so he could have dinner with Cas and Jimmy. He'd missed them so much it was ridiculous. 

Finally the day was over. He got in his car and drove to the restaurant. When he got there, Cas and Jimmy were already there, sitting at a table in the back. 

He walked to the table, leaned over and kissed them both. 

“Dean you look terrible!” Jimmy touched the bags under Dean's eyes 

Dean sighed “Haven't been sleeping well. I miss you two in my bed.”

Both Cas and Jimmy looked sympathetic. 

“Maybe you should come home with us tonight.” Jimmy grinned at Dean. Dean glanced at Cas and he was smiling as well. 

Dean nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

They ate, then Dean followed them home. When they got inside, Cas pulled him into a long hot kiss. 

They were in bed together as quickly as possible. 

Cas fucked Dean while Dean fucked Jimmy. They collapsed, sweaty and spent. As soon as they cleaned up and spooned together, Dean was sound asleep. 

When Dean woke up, he felt better than he had since he left Sunday morning. Cas was already up and Jimmy was still sleeping soundly. Dean used the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Cas was there, drinking coffee. 

Dean smiled and got himself a cup. He sat down at the table and took a sip. 

“You slept well I take it.”

Dean grinned. “I did. I guess I'm kinda addicted to the two of you.”

Cas chuckled. “Well we want to talk to you about that. We really want you to move in with us.”

Dean smiled. “You know what? I'm ready. Let's do it.”

Cas grinned and took Dean's hand. 

“Good! How soon can we make this happen?”

Dean thought about it. He was going to have to deal with Sam. 

“I've got to talk to my brother. He is definitely not going to understand this.”

Cas frowned “Doesn't he want you to be happy?”

Dean snorted. “Of course he does, but he thinks I go off half cocked. He's gonna think I lost my mind.”

Cas reached out and touched Dean's hand. “Maybe it would help if he met us.”

“That's a good idea, Cas. I'll set it up.”

Dean had to go to work. He kissed Jimmy goodbye and he left. When he got to work  he called Sam. He told him that he wanted him to meet the twins. 

“They must be pretty important to you if you want me to meet them.”

“They are, Sammy. Very important.”

Sam agreed to meet them on Saturday. Dean felt a lot better when he hung up. 

 

Saturday, Cas and Jimmy were at Dean's place waiting for Sam to arrive. 

There was a knock on the door and Dean went to answer it. In walked a tall man with longish hair 

Dean hugged him and then broke away and stood back. The man looked at the twins. 

“Sam, this is Cas,” and he pointed at one twin, “And this is Jimmy.” He pointed at the other. 

“Cas, Jimmy, this is Sam.”

Cas walked up with his hand out for a shake. Sam shook it and walked to Jimmy and shook his hand as well. 

“How do you know which one is which? “

Dean chuckled. “I know it's hard but once you get to know them, it's easy to tell them apart.”

Sam nodded but looked unconvinced. They sat down, Dean in between Cas and Jimmy, Sam in a chair across from them. 

There was a brief silence. Then Dean said, “Cas is head of IT at Citywide. Jimmy is an artist.

Sam looked impressed. “Wow. An artist huh? And I guess you've got the fastest Wi-Fi in town.”

Jimmy looked shy and Cas grinned. 

That broke the ice. They chatted over beers. Then Dean looked at Cas. 

“So, I guess it's time to get to it.”

Cas nodded and took Dean's hand. 

“Sammy, I'm going to move in with them.”

Sam looked shocked. “Dean exactly how long have you known them?”

Dean sighed. “About a month. But Sam, how long we've known each other isn't what's important here. It's how we feel about each other.”

Sam shook his head. “Dean, you can't know how you feel about them after just a month.”

“That's where you're wrong  Sam. I knew I was in love with them after two weeks.”

“This is insane. You've done some impulsive things before, but this takes the cake.”

“I  _ knew  _ you wouldn't understand!”

“Understand what, Dean? That this is love at first sight? And you're just going to give up your apartment to go live with two men you hardly know? What are you going to do with your apartment? Give it up? And if this doesn't work out you'll be homeless.”

Dean took a deep breath, trying not to get mad. “Actually I'm going to sublet it. Benny wants the place.”

Cas cleared his throat. “Sam, we love Dean. He's incredibly important to us. We'd never do anything to hurt him. I just hope we can all be friends eventually.”

Sam stood up. “I guess we'll just have to see about that. I obviously can't talk you out of this Dean. Good luck.”

Sam left. Dean sighed. Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder. 

“Let's go home.”

Dean nodded and got the bag he'd packed. He followed Cas’ car back to the house. 

When they got inside, Jimmy hugged Dean tightly. 

“I'm sorry it turned out like that.”

Dean hugged him back. “So am I, but it doesn't change a thing. I can't wait to move in with you.”

Jimmy grinned. “Me either! Then we can fuck whenever we want to!”

Dean had to laugh. “Do you ever think about anything else?”

Jimmy shook his head. “Not often.”

That made Dean laugh harder. 

Cas went to fix dinner and Dean put his bag in the bedroom. Jimmy went to paint until dinner. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Two years later**

 

Cas laid on his back with Jimmy slowly sitting on Cas’ cock. Dean was situated behind Jimmy  watching. Jimmy groaned and sank down onto Cas fully. Cas pulled him down onto his chest. 

Dean looked at how Jimmy's hole wrapped around Cas’ cock like a glove. He touched where they were joined, listening to Jimmy moan. He pushed a finger in, feeling Cas’ cock twitch as his finger slid over it. 

Dean took his well-lubed cock in hand and pushed it into Jimmy next to his finger. 

“Oh god it feels so good” Jimmy clenched down when the head of Dean's cock breached his rim. 

“You okay?” Dean really didn't want to hurt him. 

“Oh fuck yeah!”

Dean slid slowly in as far as he could. He could feel how tight Jimmy's hole was around their two cocks. It was amazing, the feeling of his cock sliding over Cas’. He groaned at how good it was. 

When he was in, he held still, letting Jimmy adjust. 

Jimmy moaned. “Please...please move. I need... “

Dean slowly pulled back, his cock pulling Cas’ along with his. Cas groaned. 

Dean established an easy rhythm. Cas pulled Jimmy down into a filthy kiss. When they broke apart, Jimmy was saying “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” over and over. 

Jimmy came, yelling and Cas followed shortly after. Dean chased his orgasm and came hard and long. 

They laid together in a tangle of limbs. 

“We need to shower and get ready for the showing.” Dean kissed Jimmy and sat up. 

 

Cas and Dean stood holding hands and smiling at Jimmy. He was surrounded by people, some who were fans and some wanting to buy a painting. 

Cas squeezed Dean's hand. “It was wonderful of you to set this up.”

Dean smiled 

“He deserves it. He is an amazing artist  and besides I love seeing our boy this excited.”

Cas kissed him. “Are Sam and Jess coming?”

Dean nodded. “They wouldn't miss it for the world.”

Dean stood, reflecting on how blessed he was. He was with the two men who meant the world to him, his brother Sam and Sam's new wife were completely supportive and now, Jimmy was getting the recognition he deserved. 

It was all good. 


End file.
